Freckles and Dimples
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: After a long day of training and running errands, all Levy and Gajeel want to do is relax. All he wanted was a bath with his wife and a neck massage to get a kink out of his neck, but what happens when things take a different turn? Who has freckles where? And what about the dimples? A slight bit NSFW so I'll rate it M, but full of fluff. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Warning: There is a slight bit of NSFW

* * *

Levy quietly shut the door to their master bedroom so as not to wake the snoozing babes in the next room. She soundlessly padded her way over to the bed where her husband sat with a rice bag around his neck and a chunk of iron in one hand. Gajeel placed the iron and rice bag on his nightstand and pulled his petite wife to his chest.

"Twins asleep?" he grunted before placing a gentle kiss on her head

"Yup. They had a big day today between their six month check ups, Emi's piano lessons and a playdate with Natsu and Lucy's children. Our babies are worn out and hopefully it'll stay that way. Lily is watching a movie with Emi, but I bet it won't be long until she falls asleep. How is your neck feeling?" Levy hummed as she snuggled deep into Gajeel's chest

Earlier that day while training with Lily, Gajeel had slipped and strained his neck. Being the typical male he is, he refused to let Wendy heal him. It was a small enough injury that his advanced healing would take care of it and he would be feeling better by tomorrow. Levy had learned to deal with her husband's stubbornness after being together for almost six years that she didn't even try to talk him into getting treatment.

"Feels a little stiff still, but doesn't hurt anymore because I'm a badass. Gihihi." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered

"Yeah, probably has nothing to do with your advanced healing abilities or that rice bag to relax your muscles." She giggled

"Wanna know what'll make it feel even better?" Gajeel whispered seductively, nibbling on Levy's ear as he went

"W-what would that be G-gajeel?" She let out in a breathless moan

"Taking a nice, hot, relaxing bath with my beautiful wife." He replied, staring his wife down with his crimson eyes

"Mmmm. Sounds like a great idea to me." She agreed before turning around and planting a kiss on Gajeel's lips

Levy went to gather a couple towels from the linen closet as Gajeel adjusted the water for the tub in their bathroom. Before she made it back to their room a small whimper came from Shutora and Yajeh's nursery. Levy slowly opened the door to check on her babies. She peered into their cribs to find them sleeping the night away. Levy exhaled a sigh of relief as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"They'll be fine Shorty. They've got Redfox blood flowing through their veins after all. Now, lets get back before the tub overflows." Gajeel gently hummed in Levy's ear

"Sorry, I thought I heard a noise come from in here and I got worried." Levy sighed as she relaxed against Gajeel

Levy backed up before she took Gajeel's hand in hers and lead him back to their room. After sneaking back to their room, Levy stripped herself of her clothing ever so slowly, taunting her husband as she went. She could feel Gajeel's gaze raking over every inch of her silky smooth skin. Levy turned around to find the Dragon Slayer stunned. She smirked as it was obvious that he was becoming more aroused by the second. Levy loved the fact that she could still do that even after being together for so long.

Levy sauntered over to the bathroom before she called out to her stunned mate. It took Gajeel less than five seconds to rid himself of his clothes and to follow her into their bathroom. Levy turned the knobs on the tub to shut the water off before turning around and receiving an embrace from her husband.

"I love you Levy." Gajeel whispered into her hair

Levy lived for these moments. She loved the fact that her and her small family were the only ones that got to see this side of Gajeel. The caring, nurturing, loving and fatherly side was for Redfox (and sometimes Lily's) eyes only. After all, Gajeel couldn't let his reputation as one of the guild's top badasses be tainted.

"I love you too Gajeel." Levy cooed into his chest

Gajeel pulled back from his petite wife and kissed her forehead before lowering himself into the water. Levy followed suit and found her place between his legs before she leaned back into his chest. The couple sat there for five solid minutes in complete silence. Moments like these have become even more sacred to Levy and Gajeel since they haven't happened as often since Shutora and Yajeh were born so they cherished every moment of alone time they could get.

A shiver ran down Levy's spine as Gajeel's lips gently peppered her neck while his arms pulled her closer to his body. She hummed in response as his teeth grazed her ear lobe and one hand massaged her right breast while the other traveled a little further south.

A gentle, melodious tune floated in the air, caressing her ears in the process. Private concerts with Gajeel as the main attraction was one of her most favorite things in the world. His rough, rugged voice became calmer and smoother, becoming more intimate in the process.

As time passed, the Redfox couple began cleaning one another. Levy loved the way Gajeel's muscles flexed under her nimble fingers. Gajeel enjoyed how her creamy smooth skin felt as his rough pads gently grazed over every perfect inch. Soon enough, Levy and Gajeel pulled the plug and exited the tub before drying off and heading to their room.

"Hey Lev, do ya think ya can massage my neck to get this last kink out?" Gajeel asked as he flopped down onto their bed face first

"Sure, no problem." Levy replied as she positioned herself on his back

Levy's deft fingers soon began their assault on Gajeel's neck. To Gajeel, her hands were magical. It wasn't just the way they felt on his skin, but also the gentle, but firm, pressure she would apply in the right areas. Gajeel's moans of pleasure were music to Levy's ears as every ounce of tension left his body.

She eventually made her way down his back and to one of her favorite parts of her husband's anatomy, his ass. She wasn't the only Redfox that had an amazing ass. They weren't nicknamed Team Booty for nothing. Levy gazed at the perfectly chiseled mass of muscle attached to her husband. Freckles were dusted all across his behind, making it even more perfect in Levy's eyes. Suddenly, Levy started to giggle like a madman at a memory that hadn't crossed her mind in quite a while.

"Oi Shorty, what are ya laughing at?" Gajeel grumbled as he turned to lay on his back

"I'm sorry," Levy snickered "I was just thinking about the first time I saw your butt. I loved how embarrassed you got when I told you about the freckles and how they made your butt look so cute." She laughed out loud

"I am not cute and neither is my ass!" Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms and a light blush covered his face

"It is too and you know I love teasing you about it." Levy smiled before giving Gajeel a quick peck on the lips

"Oh yeah, well ya have a dimple on yer right ass cheek. Makes me wanna have a bowl of booty flakes every morning for breakfast." He retorted

This time it was Levy's turn to blush.

"I-I do not have a dimple on my bum." She stammered

Gajeel quickly maneuvered himself to where he was hovering over Levy before she wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand grabbed her tiny wrists as the other began to trail up and down her side. Levy was done for as soon as the first giggle left her mouth.

"N-now, now Gajeel, I don't think we have to resort to such drastic measures. We're adults so we should talk this out." She gasped as his fingers continued their work

"I'm not letting ya go anywhere Shorty. Ya injured my pride as a man by calling me cute so ya must be punished accordingly." Gajeel gihi'd

Gajeel's movements became faster and faster as his assault on Levy's sides continued. Maybe it was childish of him, but he didn't give a fuck. Levy looked up to see a bright grin plastered on her husband's face. His smile was real and brilliant and as much as she loved it, she didn't know how much longer she could last before she peed.

"P-please G-gajeel stop! I'm going to pee on the bed." She giggled as his rough digits continued to tease her

"Only if ya apologize." Gajeel spoke in a serious tone

"I-I'm sorry I teased you about your butt and it won't happen again." Levy cried out

As Gajeel promised, he stopped tickling Levy's sides before he removed her legs from his waist and flopped down next to her. Gajeel was just about to fall asleep when something warm, wet and inviting enveloped his cock. He looked up with sleep in his eyes to find Levy in all her glory perched atop him. She looked down at him and gave him a devilish grin. Levy leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"It's time to earn your pride as a man and a husband back Mr. Redfox." She sensually hummed, sending goosebumps to all parts of his body

"Gihi. Whatever you say Mrs. Redfox." He chuckled after he regained his composure

Gajeel thrust upward into his wife causing a glorious moan to escape her lips. Before they knew it, Levy and Gajeel were tangled up in their sheets as sweat poured from their bodies as they made passionate love. Pants and moans continued to leave their mouths and fill their room. The harmonic symphony was concluded when they shouted the other's name as they both climaxed.

As the endorphins from their release wore off a warmth blanketed them, lulling the couple to sleep. Or so they thought. Two loud yells rang out and the young parents sighed before cleaning up, getting dressed and heading to the nursery.

After a quick feeding and changing, the twins graciously fell back asleep. Levy and Gajeel quietly made their way back to way back to the room so as not to disturb the twins' slumber. Levy curled up to Gajeel's side and whispered sweet nothings in his ear before falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Within minutes Gajeel was right behind her and everyone in the Redfox household was fast asleep.

* * *

So, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Between health problems, planning a wedding and being depressed, I just haven't had time and haven't felt like writing. So I apologize in advance for this being a little rusty. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
